


[ART] Sweet Tooth

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, NSFW Art, Oral Fixation, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: NSFWish fanart of shirtless Malcolm eating a drippy rocket pop. That's it. That's the art.
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	[ART] Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me that I've only posted Malcolm licking things here on AO3, but I guess it's on brand, so... enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art or [@KimKuzuri](https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/) for the 18+ art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
